When You Look Me In The Eyes
by VyxenSkye
Summary: Fourth in Sky of Night Saga. At Ichigo and Toshiro’s wedding, it’s something that neither will ever forget…


When You Look Me In The Eyes  
By: Hitokiri Musei  
Rated: K+

Summary: IchiHitsu. Oneshot from Behind Those Teal Eyes universe. At Ichigo and Toshiro's wedding, it's something that neither will ever forget…

Warnings: Yaoi, obviously. MPREG is here as well, and while you probably don't HAVE to read Behind Those Teal Eyes, it is highly recommended. In any case, enjoy!

I don't own the Bleach characters or the song "When You Look Me In The Eyes" by the Jonas Brothers. I do, however, own Yoru and Sora. They are mine. My own. My precious…. (lol, I'm on a Lord of the Rings kick…)

So here I am, with another Behind Those Teal Eyes fic that isn't the sequel! -sighs- I promise that Finding You is in production, and it is coming out soon. For those of you that don't know, Finding You is scheduled to be released on the first of December as of right now. There is a preview that I created for it on youtube (the link is on my profile) and there is also a poll hooked to my page that may or may not change the release date. If you want to change that, please visit my page and vote. In any case, I hope you enjoy this peek into the lives of Ichigo and Toshiro while waiting for Finding You.

* * *

He had been waiting for this moment for what seemed like his entire life. Kurosaki Ichigo smiled nervously at the mirror, slipping a finger between the collar of his tuxedo shirt and his neck to stretch it. He swallowed thickly, turning his head to look in the mirror.

It was a sight that he had never seen before. He had never worn a suit before, let alone a tuxedo. The straight forward black attire fit him well, he had to admit, and he looked a little uptight. Even his wild orange hair had been combed in an attempt to make it look a little better.

A strong hand clamped on his shoulder, and Ichigo turned to meet his father's brown eyes, a smile on the man's face. "I'm so proud of you, Ichigo."

The orange-head's face broke into a wide smile, his chocolate eyes gleaming. "Thanks Dad. I don't know how I would have handled this without you."

Kurosaki Isshin grinned in response to that. "You would have managed, son. You're smart, although sometimes I wonder otherwise."

The moment of companionship between father and son was warm and inviting, and Ichigo smiled as he heard the door sneak open, looking over at the door to see two small orange heads peeking in.

The 25 year old knelt down, opening his arms to his sons as the two ran towards him, leaping into his embrace. "Hey boys. You sure look spiffy."

Yoru leaned back from his father to wrinkle his nose at the word. Sora tugged at the neck of his little tuxedo, making a face. "I don't know if I like these, Daddy."

Ichigo grinned, ruffling the boy's hair gently. "You look great, Sora. Your Papa will like it."

At that they both grinned, speaking together. "We already saw Papa!"

At that the older orange-head pouted, though there was amusement shining in his eyes. "Aw, and you got to see him before I did?"

The twins grinned wickedly at that, but said nothing more on the subject. Yuzu entered the room at that point, a smile on her face and the traditional Japanese kimono she was wearing a little ruffled. "Hey Ichi-nii, you look good in that. Come on, boys, it's time to get going. You too, Ichi-nii."

Ichigo swallowed thickly, though there was a wide smile on his face. "Alright... It's now or never."

Isshin moved ahead, waving slightly. "Well, I'm off to find the bride!"

At that the nervous groom couldn't help but let out a laugh. "Don't let him hear you calling him that, you might lose a limb."

Ichigo walked down the hall behind his sons, smiling as they romped after Yuzu. The hall wasn't full of a lot of people; they had chosen to have a small wedding. Ichigo had been excited to find that Toshiro actually wanted to be married in the real world, and he smiled as he saw his friends and family in the seat, both from Soul Society and from Karakura.

He went to the front of the small chapel, smiling shakily at Yamamoto where the old _shinigami_ stood in place of the priest. He would marry them, under the power of the Soul Society.

Ichigo shifted slightly from foot to foot as he stood in front of the people, watching as the ceremony began. Each of the members of the ceremony walked up the aisle, Matsumoto radiant in her bright blue kimono that matched her eyes, Ichigo's sisters in kimono that gleamed in shades of blue and teal. Rukia was splendid beside a nervous Renji in her dark blue kimono, and Ichigo laughed at the nervous expressions of Ishida, Chad, and Hisagi, as well as that of his _fukutaichou_, who seemed to be trying her best to look tough in her feminine kimono.

As the small procession ended Ichigo felt a smile spread across his face as he saw his sons come next, both holding small pillows that cradled rings that Urahara had made for them. Both twins were grinning, their teal eyes glimmering up at their father. Ichigo ruffled their hair gently as they came to stand beside him, smiling down at them.

His eyes then turned to the door, his heart beating faster as he saw his father come into view, leading his soon-to-be husband.

The orange-head would swear later that his heart stopped for an instant.

The delicate form lead by his father was clothed in a splendid teal blue kimono, the cool greens and teals as the bottom blending smoothly upward into a sky blue that complimented dark teal eyes and white hair. Ichigo's eyes saw small feet clad in white socks, and a slender waist wrapped with an _obi_ that perfectly matched those lovely eyes. His chocolate eyes met those sparkling orbs, and the world was right once more.

Hitsugaya Toshiro smiled softly, a faint blush coloring his soft baby cheeks. Ichigo was surprised to see that his eyes had been delicately lined with black kohl. There was even a faint shimmer to his pouted lips, a sign that Yuzu had forced him to wear a bit of makeup.

As Isshin stopped in front of Ichigo, he smiled up at his son, taking Toshiro's hand and giving it to Ichigo. "Take good care of him, son."

Ichigo smiled, gently holding Toshiro's hand in his own, helping him up the stairs to stand at his side. As they stood together Ichigo smiled, lifting Toshiro's hand and pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles. "You look beautiful..."

Another blush colored Toshiro's cheeks, and a small smile came to his lips.

"Are you ready, you two?' Yamamoto asked teasingly, a smile peeking out from under his white moustache.

They turned to him, their hands clasped together between them. Yoru pressed against his father's right leg, Sora against his Papa's left, small smiles on both of the twins' faces.

"We are gathered here today to join these two men in the ceremony of love and trust, of marriage. There is nothing more sacred in life than the bond that two lovers share, and these two have one of the purest that this old man had seen in a long time. Now, you both have your own vows..."

Ichigo nodded, turning his eyes down to Toshiro's glimmering teal eyes. "I'm afraid I don't have much, you all know how bad with words I am." There was a slight murmur of laughter in response to that, and Ichigo continued with a smile. "All I know is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Toshiro. We've been together for 9 years, and those have been the happiest times of my life. You taught me so much about myself, and I know that no matter what, you will be the one constant in my life." He grinned. "Everything is okay when you're around, and I love you with all of my battered heart and soul."

Toshiro couldn't help but laugh softly as Matsumoto let out an 'aw' at that, his eyes following Ichigo's strong hands as they slipped the black ring on his finger. He picked up the other ring from Sora's grasp, turning back to Ichigo.

"I'm afraid I'm not much better..." he began. "Although I'm usually more poetic than you at any given time." A soft bit of laughter came from him at that, a small smile coming to his lips. "All I know is that I've never felt this way about anyone. I may have taught you about yourself, Ichigo, but you taught me how to love, and opened my heart to the possibilities of the world that I tried to hide from. I love you more than words can express, and all I know is that I want to spend the rest of my existence as Kurosaki Toshiro." Ichigo's smile only widened as Toshiro put the ring on his finger, their hands winding together afterwards.

They both looked to Yamamoto, and the old man smiled slightly. "I have nothing more to add to that declaration. I now pronounce you wedded."

Ichigo took the initiative and wrapped an arm around Toshiro's slender waist, pressing their lips together. Toshiro's arms wrapped around his neck, smiling into the kiss. Cheers erupted from their friends, Matsumoto clapping her hands happily as she leapt to her feet from her seat.

Yamamoto smiled, spreading his arms. "I now present to you Kurosaki Ichigo and his husband, Kurosaki Toshiro!"

The two stood hand in hand before the crowd, smiles on their faces, happiness radiating from them. Toshiro moved closer to his husband, and Ichigo smiled, knowing that the small _taichou_ wanted nothing more than to get out of the public eye. He squeezed the smaller's hand lovingly, gaining a small smile from him.

Little hands grappled on the edge of his tuxedo coat and Ichigo reached down, swinging both twins up into his arms. They wrapped their arms around his neck, pressing little kisses against either side of his face. 'Aws' flew through the room, and Toshiro was victim as the twins jumped on him next, clinging to him.

Ichigo laughed, lifting Yoru's wriggling body from Toshiro's shoulder and placing the boy on his own shoulders. "Come on, it's time to head to the party!"

* * *

"And I had to tell _taichou_, he forgets that I notice these things; that he was the screamer, not Ichigo-_kun_!"

Ichigo couldn't help but laugh heartily at the recounting of this particular tale, remembering when Matsumoto had come to their rooms after hearing the shout Ichigo had given upon discovering that Toshiro was pregnant. He could clearly remember the blush on his husband's face, and the laughter in Matsumoto's cornflower blue eyes.

Toshiro was currently red as a cherry beside him, hiding his face behind a hand while he shook his head slightly. Ichigo had never known that this part of the reception was going to be so much fun. The telling of stories was getting more and more interesting, and little things were coming out that they had planned to keep under wraps.

He wrapped an arm around Toshiro's shoulders, chuckling when the small man hid his face in his shoulder, growling softly. "I'm gonna kill her later…"

Ichigo chuckled again, nuzzling at Toshiro's white hair. "Oh come on, _yuki hime_, you have to admit that it was funny. Besides, isn't this the point where they're supposed to share things about us? It's our wedding."

Toshiro grumbled, but nodded slightly in agreement. He leaned away from Ichigo, glancing up as Matsumoto finished recounting that particular incident. He met her eyes, which sparkled with mirth, and couldn't help but smile faintly.

Yuzu was the next one to get up and take the stand, a smile on her face. "I guess I get to recount what I remember now. I have to say, the first time that they actually got together is what I remember the best." She laughed at that. "Toshiro-_kun_ was rather stand-offish, and no matter how much Ichi-nii would try to hold his hand or be romantic in any way he would usually get a glare of some sort."

That set the orange-head to laughing, nodding. "It's true; it took him forever to actually let me hold his hand! Unless he was drunk, then he was in my lap." That got him a smack from Toshiro, which he pouted at.

The younger Kurosaki sister nodded in agreement. "Toshiro-_kun_ was very proper, I thought. After they had been together for a few months though, I started noticing things. Little things that they thought they could hide, like the hand holding, the kisses on the cheek, other things like that." She smiled. "They were so adorable, trying to be all secretive. I have to say, though, it was obvious how much they loved each other. I think that it was easy to see that they would end up getting married at some point."

Karin grinned. "Hear, hear! Hey, Yuzu, tell the _yuki hime_ story!"

Ichigo groaned at that, hiding his face behind a hand. Toshiro couldn't help but smile, shaking his head while leaning a little closer to his husband. Yoru and Sora, who were sitting beside their Papa, grinned; they had heard this particular story from Ogichi not long ago when they had asked him about it.

Yuzu laughed at her brother's groan, shaking her head. "You're not getting out of this one, Ichi-nii!" She tapped her forefinger on her chin. "Let's see now, the first time I heard Ichigo use that particular name was actually the first time that he'd used it at all."

Ichigo snorted. "Yea, cause I was attempting to get out of death. I was hoping that if there were witnesses I might be spared so he wouldn't have to go through the trouble of killing them too."

Laughter echoed at that statement and Toshiro rolled his eyes, but he said nothing to discount it. Yuzu continued with a smile on her face. "I don't think that Toshiro-_kun_ knew what to make of it at first. He was quiet for a long time, just staring at Ichi-nii."

"Calm before the storm!" Karin pitched in, an almost wicked grin on her face.

"A little while after that I got a look from Toshiro-_kun_, and I excused myself to the kitchen for a moment." Yuzu said with a giggle. "When I came back Ichi-nii was sitting on the opposite side of the room with a busted lip and a bloody nose."

Ichigo rubbed his nose with a remembered pain. "He broke my nose and everything." He grinned. "He got over it after a while, but he still bristles every once and a while."

Toshiro rolled his eyes, but a smile was on his face nevertheless. He squeezed Ichigo's hand gently, speaking for just about the first time that night. "I apologized later for breaking his nose. But he still deserved it."

More laughter came at that, and then Matsumoto pushed herself up, a wild grin on her face. "Come on folks, I think it's time for our newlyweds to have their first dance together!"

Cheers responded to her shouts, and Toshiro groaned at that. "Ichigo…"

The orange-head grinned, shaking his head. "Oh no, _yuki hime_, you don't get to wriggle your way out of this one."

"But I don't dance!"

Ichigo chuckled, wrapping an arm around Toshiro's slender waist and pulling him onto the dance floor. "You do now!"

Toshiro protested most of the way out there, but as the first notes of the music began to play, he resigned himself to his fate and leaned against Ichigo's broad chest, his hand cradled in the large, powerful palm of his husband. He listened quietly to the music, and he felt his heart soar at the message imbedded in the song that Ichigo had chosen for their first dance as a wedded couple.

_If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true_

The small man smiled, closing his eyes and leaning his ear against Ichigo's chest, swaying with him as they moved across the dance floor. He knew that Ichigo had been waiting a long time to actually ask him to marry him, but the time couldn't have been more perfect. He knew now that he would never have anyone else, and had never really had anyone before Ichigo.

They were meant to be together, that much was easy to see.

The words were true, coming from Ichigo's heart, and that was something that made the love in Toshiro burn even brighter, because he knew this was something that Ichigo was exposing to him and him alone. Only he would catch the meaning behind those words, and only he knew why Ichigo had chosen this song.

_How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear._

This, Toshiro knew, was directed more at the times when they were apart in their separate worlds. Ichigo would always come to Soul Society on his days off, and Toshiro would do the same, however few he may have. Both wanted to spend as much time together as they could, and Ichigo had told him once that being without him was almost painful.

A smile crept onto Toshiro's face at that thought. That sentence from his lover had made his heart skip a beat. It had still been fairly early in their relationship, and to think that Ichigo was that attached to him and that in love with him, it had woken up some part of him. He had been shown the true depth of Ichigo's feelings, and he knew that the orange-head loved him from the bottom of his soul.

Toshiro smiled as he felt warm breath against his ear, and then Ichigo's powerful voice sang softly to him as the song continued.

"_When you look me in the eyes, and tell me that you love me. Everything's alright, when you're right here by my side, when you look me in the eyes. I catch a glimpse of heaven. I find my paradise, when you look me in the eyes._"

His heart soared, and Toshiro felt warmth exploding in his chest, and before he knew it, tears were overflowing in his eyes. He pressed closer to Ichigo's chest, his breath shuddering as he danced with his husband.

_More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head high,  
And it's all because you're by my side_

From the side lines Yoru and Sora watched their parents together, sitting on the floor beside the dancing area, their small hands clasped together. Sora smiled, scooting a bit closer to his big brother. "I'm glad Daddy and Papa are happy."

Yoru nodded. "Me too. Maybe we should trip Papa more often!"

Sora laughed, and both turned back to look to the slowly swaying couple in the center of the floor, their arms wrapped around their bodies, their minds and eyes only for each other.

Toshiro leaned back from Ichigo's chest, his teal eyes moving up to look into Ichigo's eyes with love shimmering in those depths.

"I love you, Ichigo."

Ichigo's face lit up as he heard those words when the song faded, his chocolate eyes sparkling with happiness as he held Toshiro close to him. "I love you too, Kurosaki Toshiro. For the rest of my days."

* * *

I did make up much of the marriage ceremony, don't hit me too harshly for that.


End file.
